The cage is open
by autobot fangirl
Summary: Geisha formers based fanfic. Optimus has come to the Kaon palace to live with Shogun Megatron. Here, he meets a Maiko who is not as she seems. TFA AU owned by xlosersRuleTheWorldx on Deviantart. I own only my OC  MegXOp


A/N A Geisha formers one shot! Thought I'd have some fun and do a bit of depth to my OC Ice Flare. This was kinda hard as I don't personally support this pairing, but I digress.

Pairings: OP& Megs,

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, xLosersRuleTheWorldx on Deviantart owns Geishaformers AU, I own Nothing except Ice Flare and this story.

Optimus trembled as Megatron lead him into the Kaon palace. He was finally free. Megatron smiled.

"You, my little Optimus shall hopefully feel most welcomed in my home. You are now my mate, and rest assure your every need will be met."

Optimus nodded, a blush coming to his face. "Thank you, Lord Megatron." Optimus was still a bit anxious of living in such a extravagant home. The throne room where Megatron held court was plushly decorated with vibrant reds and deep purples. All with twinges of gold here and there.

The Lord part of Optimus's compliance earned him an amused smirk from his powerfully designed mate. "It is just Megatron in private sweet Optimus. Now, I have business to attend. Shogun Ultra Magnus wishes to discuss peace. It is something I must see to if acceptable terms are to be met. Forgive me not being able to see to your settling in personally." Megatron clapped his servo's together twice.

Optimus saw movement out of the corner of his optic and turned to see a femme. She was dressed in a deep blue kimono with gold crystal fern-like designs. Her real color showed upon her helm; which was of an interesting design. It was white with a gold helm crest in the center. The gold then traced her helm and followed the shape of the helm as it came down into three pointed tips on each side of her face. Her blue gaze suggested she was protoformed in Iacon province like him, yet she appeared to be of a exotic, and better high quality frame then most. Optimus was a little surprised to see her wearing small shoulder armor and a visor, but the kimono told her status. She was a Maiko.

Megatron eyed the Maiko with dismissal as he talked. "This is Ice Flare. She'll be seeing to your needs until my return. Goodbye Optimus." Megatron left.

Optimus nervously watched as the Maiko approached. She bowed respectively. "Optimus san. Welcome."

Optimus was shocked. No one had ever given him the respect of san. "T-thank you. He stammered out."

Ice Flare continued. "Megatron wishes you to settle in his chambers. He instructed me to bring you there and to give you a gift from him. Please, follow me."

As they went Optimus's curiosity peaked. "How long have you been here?"

Ice Flare looked over. "Not very long. Five stellar cycles." She said no more, leaving Optimus feeling isolated.

As Optimus was lead into the bed chambers, he was greeted by the heavily adorned beauty and private feeling of the room. The dark hues provided a comforting, and seductive air to the area. On the berth, was a gift. Optimus read a holonote.

**I feel this will be to your liking. Please make yourself comfortable. Ice Flare shall serve you anything you desire. **

**~Megatron. **

Gingerly unwrapping the beautiful red paper, Optimus gasped to see a gorgeous yellow kimono with a blue sash. Tears welled in his optics. Megatron was too good for him, yet the warlord loved him anyway. Ice Flare made a vocal stall.

"May I ask what is troubling you, Optimus san?"

Optimus was a loss for words. "Why does he love me? There are more deserving bots who are worthy of his affection. Why choose me?"

Ice Flare smiled fleetingly and sadly. "Love is not meant to be understood, but those who find true love are not bound by class or worthiness. If Lord Megatron loves you, where you come from means nothing to him."

Optimus smiled, slightly relieved. He slipped on the garment and turned to the Maiko. "Will you please?"

Ice Flare took the obi and began to tie it. She had finished when the door opened, and revealed not Megatron, but Barricade.

Barricade eyed Optimus hungrily. The energon high grade reaked from his chassis. "So, your the little Geisha Megatron is taken with? Well go on; do a little dance for me, and I'll reward you."

Optimus was horrified as Barricade advanced, but to his surprise, the Maiko got in the way.

"You have no business here Barricade. Leave at once." Ice Flare's tone was calm, but Optimus could hear something in it. There was almost an aggressive tone in the warning.

Barricade scoffed. "You forget your place servant!" He put a hand on her shoulder to push her out of the way. In a second, his servo shrieked with pain as the Maiko snapped it into an awkward position and drove him back. He hit the wall when Ice Flare bound onto a chair to get eye level. Iaconians were always shorter than Kaon bots. Before Barricade knew, his own energon tanto was being shoved against his neck cables.

"And you forget who I am." Ice Flare's tone had become frigid and saturated with resentment and anger. She pushed the tanto farther into the neck, earning a grunt of discomfort from the original aggressor. Ice Flare looked to the black mech's chassis. "Do you need another nick on your motherboard to remind you?"

Barricade's optics flew wide open in fear and recognition. "Y-you can't do this to me!" His voice going into anger. "Not after the ba-"

Ice Flare growled; her lip component twisting into a snarl. "Don't you dare speak to me of that day!" She let Barricade go. "If I hear talk Barricade san, I will be complied to speak to Megatron about this encounter. Leave. Immediately."

Barricade rushed out of the room. Ice Flare put the tanto down. She'd give it to Barricade's Daimyo, Cyclonus at next week's energon ceremony. She turned to Optimus. "Are you injured?"

Optimus shook his helm, too frightened to speak. Ice Flare went back to straightening the tie on the back. Optimus's curiosity was too much. "H-how did you do that?"

Ice Flare sighed. "I was not made a Maiko by normal means. At one point...I was a Samurai."

Optimus was shocked. He looked behind his shoulder. "Five stellar cycles ago?" He watched the femme nod.

"The battle for the electrum hot springs. Do you know of it?"

The red and blue mech nodded. "I had seen other Geisha customers come back battle damaged from it. I had heard the whispers of it's ferocity."

Ice Flare looked distant. "The battle was fierce. We were out numbered. One astrosecond, I was fighting back to back with Prowl and Jazz, the next, I was separated from them. I wounded Barricade gravely, stabbing his motherboard."

Optimus looked confused. "How'd you get here?"

There was no responce for a cycle or two. Optimus could see the Maiko carefully forming her response. "I surrended to save another. He was over confident and challenged the Daimyo Starscream. Starscream spared him and brought me here. I was sold as a servant to Megatron for the palace. As such, I'm forbidden to leave the castle walls."

Optimus felt sadness and a slight twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Ice Flare finished and walked towards the door. "Don't be." She turned toward Optimus at the door. "I shall be in the servant wing. If you require anything, I am at your disposal at any time." She bowed, and left.

Optimus curled up on the bed. Megatron had set him free, yet taken the freedom of Ice Flare. His mate was far from perfect, but Optimus still loved him.


End file.
